1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to assemblies for displaying photographs, advertising or other printed or pictorial material.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is often desirable to provide decorative or informative material upon articles provided to customers in commercial situations. If the articles are reusable, it is particularly desirable if such material can be changed whenever appropriate.
A tray used temporarily by a customer provides an ideal medium for conveying information thereto. Since trays, if made from hard plastic or other such materials, are relatively durable and can be used many times before replacement becomes necessary, it is advantageous if information carried by the tray can be changed easily. U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,691 provides one example of such a tray. The patented structure concerns a tip tray having retention members which allow a display card to slide under the transparent upper surface of the tray.
Clear plastic picture frames have been designed primarily to display photographs and the like and to provide means for mounting the frames to a wall or in a relatively upright position upon a horizontal surface. One such frame includes a clear plastic surface and four integral walls extending rearwardly therefrom. A cardboard insert may be inserted within the cavity defined by the four plastic walls and is retained thereby. A photograph may be positioned between the clean plastic surface and the front wall of the cardboard insert. The insert includes a rear wall parallel to the front wall thereof. The rear wall includes one or more openings to allow a user to insert his fingers therein. The insert may accordingly be removed to enable the user to replace the picture.